Renegade
by MemaMonster
Summary: Renegade, A.K.A Robin has been kidnapped by Slade again. Will he be able to escape? Or will he be Slade's Apprentice forever? No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Renegade, that's what I'm known as now. At first I used it so I wouldn't taint the name Robin. I couldn't have Robin, Boy Wonder, seen as evil.

For the past two years I've been working with Slade, unfortunately not my choice. I'd only been working with the Titans for six months or so but I'd obviously caught his attention.

I'll start at the beginning though. Way back. To one of the last days I'd seen my friends.

I was fourteen when I joined the Titans or rather when I created the Titans. I'd initially gone out to do some solo work without the Bat but instead I came across my new friends. It was a very…unusual gathering, we'd all just teamed up to beat the aliens that were threatening Jump City and it wasn't supposed to go further than that, but it did.

As the Titans we went on lots of missions. Some were really easy and some were…difficult, but it wasn't until we met Thunder and Lightning that I guess I got a little obsessed with the job or rather the person behind the job.

Slade was the one person that knew how to annoy me; he knew how to get to me in several ways. I'd already been his apprentice and during that time I had lived a living Hell. He used to beat me and train me till I almost passed out from exhaustion and pain, I couldn't do anything to get myself out, he was bigger, stronger and smarter than me, he also had the upper hand but then the Titans rescued me and for a while it was better.

Unfortunately the second time round I wasn't so lucky.

He was smart about it I'll give him that, I had just about fallen out with everyone after the Red X incident. I'd hurt their trust and I knew it would take a while for me to build it up again.

He came in the night after everyone else was asleep but me. It was around two or three in the morning when I started to feel really tired.

That's when he struck. I had no idea how long he'd been standing in the darkest corner of the room and I should have noticed him. He slammed me into the wall and in started seeing stars and my vision was fading fast when he said something, I can't remember what it was though and I don't think it was important.

I tried to escape from him but he was too strong and I could feel myself slowly fall into unconsciousness.

I awoke in a dark room to the sound of cogs spinning and I immediately knew where I was. Slade had kidnapped me again but to the same place? 'Would the Titans not just find me again?' I thought.

I stood up swaying a little from the fading concussion. He'd given me a pretty good hit to the head. I circled the room looking for any signs of him but it was then that the door swung open at the other side of the room .

Slade's large figure blocked what little light came into the room but it was enough to make me scrunch up my eyes from the brightness. Till now it had been pitch black. Without a word he motioned to me to follow him out.

Hesitantly I walked over preparing myself for a slap over the head or a punch to the face but none of it came my way. I walked through the door and turned to face Slade not trusting to turn my back on him. He pointed down the large corridor and I was pushed slightly so that I would start walking.

We eventually reached the end of the corridor and I stood in front of a door that had letters spelling my name on it, there were no other doors that I could see in the corridor. Slade opened it and shoved me inside. He shut the door without a word and left me staring after him.

That was it? No long, obnoxious speech? No pummelling?

I turned from the door and looked around at my surroundings; it was a basic bedroom with a single bed with white covers, a wardrobe and a desk with a lamp. I looked into the drawers of the desk and saw two pencils, a rubber, two pens, a sharpener and a ruler. There was nothing else. I walked up to the wardrobe and found some relatively plain training clothes, t-shirts, jeans and Kevlar suit. His style hadn't changed from the last time I was here

There was a door off to the left of the room, I opened it and it revealed a bathroom with the standard shower, toilet and sink. There were drawers underneath the sink, upon opening I found the usual toiletries that I had at home.

I tried the door out of the room to see if it would open but I knew it would be locked, Slade wasn't that stupid. I sat on the bed and waited for a few hours wondering how long it would take the Titans to get here

I could feel my eyes start to droop and it seemed that Slade wouldn't be back any time soon so I lay down and fell asleep.

When I awoke I had no sense of what time it was since there were no windows in the room but I guessed it was relatively early as there was an alarm blaring through the room.

When it stopped I quickly ran for the shower knowing fully well that Slade would come knocking in about a half hour. I showered quickly and was dressed just as I heard footsteps pacing down the hallway.

I heard the key in the lock and was already standing when Slade swung the door open. You're only unprepared for Slade once.

He was in his normal, orange and black Kevlar suit and mask, "Come Robin. We have much to discuss" I nodded and followed after Slade thankful for the mask that I still wore.

Slade led me through several corridors and we eventually reached the kitchen. There was a table in the centre of the room with a plate with two slices of toast and a thin lair of butter and some kind of green smoothie.

I sat at the table and ate the toast while Slade sat at the other side and watched me, something I would probably never get used to.

Once id finished he started to talk and I can still to this day remember each word he said.

"Robin," he began, "I have realised my mistakes that I have done from our past encounter but I assure you that I have fixed those mistakes. From now on you will not be permitted to go on any outings, including missions. You will train, physically and mentally, until I am positive that you are completely under my control and then and only then will you be permitted to go on missions for me."

I smiled to myself knowing fully well that his plan would never work until he spoke again.

"I can also assure you that your friends will not find you. I'd be surprised if even Superman could find you at this point. Notice how there is no windows in your room or the kitchen and pretty much every other room that you will go in. Also there is one exit in this entire place and I'd be very impressed should you find it."

He stood up to leave the room, motioning for me to follow him. "Oh and Robin, don't try to find the exit, don't even try to contact your friends because they will not find you," But we both knew I would still try.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So I realised last time that I hadn't put up anything other than the story and I hadn't told you when I would next update so…yeah.

I update every Sunday (Hopefully)

Disclaimer; Sadly I don't own Teen Titans and sadly I probably never will

After that day Slade kept to his word, he had trained me physically, mentally and sometimes even emotionally, until I had become an almost indestructible machine of sorts.

I'm sixteen now, I've grown about a foot and half. I reckon I'm just a little smaller than Cyborg. I'm definitely taller than Starfire now. I still work on the trapeze, that's one thing I haven't abandoned.

I've learned so many new techniques of fighting that I'm pretty sure even Batman hasn't heard of. Although I'm sure he hasn't shown me more than I need to know.

I'm also positive that I've become slightly more indestructible. When I say this I don't mean I've started deflecting bullets or anything I've just realised that when Slade hits me during training it doesn't really leave a mark. I suspect the green smoothie, it wouldn't surprise me if Slade had put some sort of healing concoction in it.

I haven't seen the sky in two years or the Titans.

For the first couple of days I thought they hadn't even noticed I was gone but then I quickly realised that Slade was probably right. They couldn't find me.

For the first year or so I tried everything in my power to escape I trudged through the halls during my free time looking for the exit, I thought about ways I could signal the Titans or Batman or anyone really.

Until eventually I came up with a plan, a dangerous, possibly stupid plan.

I promised to myself that I would do everything that Slade told me to, build up his trust. I would stop trying to find ways out, stop trying to send out signals. I would stop every attempt at getting out but when the time came that Slade trusted me enough for me to go out alone and do a mission, I would run, head for Gotham because I knew that Batman and the Justice League were be only ones who were able to protect me.

Until then I would learn how to shoot a gun, I would learn how to make explosives and I'd very reluctantly learn how to kill a person but I'd never ever use the knowledge. When the time came, I would run.

That's what I've been doing for the past four months now; learning and practicing for the day that I finally escape. Agreeing to everything Slade is saying and slowly gaining his trust.

I still put up fights about some of the things of course, like how to kill a person, I don't want to make him too suspicious by going along with everything.

I keep thinking about the Titans. I keep wondering about how they're doing and wondering if they still remember who I am and if they miss me as much as I miss them.

I also keep thinking about Batman…Bruce and Alfred. I sometimes wonder if they know if I'm gone. I don't think they do otherwise I'd have been out of here a long time ago…right?

I still miss my mum and dad. Back at the tower I used to pray to them and hope they were all right up in heaven.

Slade isn't all that bad, he really has learned from his mistakes, he knows now I most likely won't be agreeable if he beats me up, it took him long enough. Nowadays he only cuffs me over the head if I act stupid, which is very rarely, or if I refuse to listen to him, also very rare.

What's frightening is I really enjoy learning off of Slade, he's a great teacher. I've learned more from him in two years than I did in about nine years of school.

I generally think Slade is starting to trust me more. About two months ago he told me who he really was. Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the mercenary assassin.

When Slade told me I simply nodded and acted as if I'd known all along but inside I was kicking myself a thousand times over, I mean the connection wasn't that hard, If I'd only contacted Batman instead of keeping him to myself then then I would have known how dangerous and evil he was, sucked up my pride and gotten help.

I reckon Slade knows who I am but I still wear the mask and he pretty much accepts my privacy when it comes to it. Which is kind of weird considering he's the bad guy and I'm the supposed hero but for now I'm sitting tight and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm kind of excited for this chapter…I don't really know why but here you go. Also I'll try and update on Wednesdays as well as Sundays but I might not do it all the time**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters **

I'm in 'free time' just now and I want to spend it as far away as possible from Slade (Probably not the best of ideas but I've been doing it for so long now that it's become a habit). So I'm in the rafters. It's not too long before I'm called down again.

I climb down the rafters and jump down to stand in front of Slade, recently he's been taking his mask off so I can see his face but I have the feeling it's more to do with his comfort rather than trust.

He has white, long hair and an almost ageless face with a white goatee. He has an eye patch around one eye (Why, I'm not really sure) and has one grey eye just like the one visible on his mask. I reckon he's in his forties but I wouldn't be surprised if he was older.

"Renegade," I still haven't got used to the name, "You have a….visitor." I stand freezing up a little, I can't really think of anyone that would want to visit me , I also can't think of anyone that Slade would trust enough to reveal where we were hiding.

I think of the Titans but push that thought quickly away. I don't want to bring my hopes up. Also Slade would never let them anywhere near here.

Was it Batman perhaps? It's a possibility but again Slade wouldn't let Batman anywhere near here especially not as a 'visitor'

Slade starts to walk out the room and I jog to catch up. I keep thinking of possible people but the only ones I could think of would probably be beaten up or a villain.

He leads me down several, seemingly endless, corridors to a place that I've never been to before in all my two years of living here. He opens the door and gives me a slight, almost encouraging, push. It's dark. Then the lights turn on and it looks as if I'm in an interview room of sorts and sitting at the table is me.

Well…not exactly me but Red X me. He's leaning on the back of his chair; legs on the table, almost like he was sitting at home, then his eyes meet mine.

"Hey, Robin! How's it goin'" His voice reminds me of someone but I can't remember who. I sit down at the other side of the table and glare at him. The first thought that crosses my mind is that he's a holograph, a very realistic holograph.

"It's not Robin anymore" I glare at him. He puts his arm behind his head and leans back further as if he's relaxed.

"Why so cold Robin? Or whoever you are now." He seems to smirk and keeps looking at me.

"I go by Renegade now," I say looking at him, as much as I can, in his eye.

"Ooh, Renegade…fancy." He says mockingly, "Did you know," he pulls his legs down from the table and leans forward. "That 'Renegade' means a person who deserts a party or cause for another" he leans in even closer and eagerly awaits on an answer.

I pause for a moment and then nod. The truth is I did know that, it was just another part of the plan; choose a name that fits my new persona. He looks at me and tilted his head to the side a little. "Nice" he murmurs leaning back in his seat again.

There's silence for a minute and then I ask, "What are you doing here anyway? Did you just want to see how I was doing?"

He sits up again as if just remembering, "Oh yeah! I forgot, I thought I'd bring you some news about The Titans." I pause, I'm already eager to know what it is but I have to take my time with this. I move in a little and then speak, "Alright, what is it?"

Red X clears his throat, sits up straight as he can and then coughs clearing his throat again. He's trying to make me impatient. I sit back in my seat and cross my arms waiting for his charade to end.

"Finished?" He stops what he's doing looking a little annoyed that I just interrupted him but he continues anyway.

"As of the 14th of August 2006 the Teen Titans West has disbanded." Red X seems keen to see my reaction. On the outside I'm hoping that I look indifferent but inside a little piece of me has just been torn into shreds and trampled into the ground.

That's it my team, the Teen Titans, are gone, no more.

I realise I've not said anything and that Red X is waiting.

I swallow, "That it?" Red X, probably expecting me to break down in front of him or something, slumps in his seat, obviously disappointed. Then as if remembering something he sits up again. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

I shrug, trying to make it seem as if I don't' care, "Sure, why not?"

Red X begins enthusiastically, "Well since you asked, the first to go was Starfire. Would you believe it she got married in Tamaran! I heard he was a lovely guy."

I felt as if I'd just been punched in the stomach with a hammer. Starfire? As in bubbly, fiercely overprotective Starfire? Gone? Married!? I thought out of everyone that Starfire would keep on looking for me. Even after all this time.

Red X seems impatient and coughs loudly, interrupting my thoughts. "Can I go on?" I nod and he continues once again but I'm not sure I want hear any more.

"Next to go was Raven, I think it was something to do about an incident involving her father trying to take over the world and I don't think she came back after it. There was this huge fight, the Justice League were there and everything" he huffs a little and crosses his arms over. "And I missed it all."

I sit back a little and thoughts come rushing through my head, is she ok? Did she get hurt? Did she go back to Azarath? Did she…die?

Of course I couldn't ask these questions because that would show I still cared about the Titans and it would show Slade (who I'm pretty sure is just on the other side of the room) that I wasn't fully loyal to him. At least I know what happened to Starfire even if it did hurt.

"Good to know" I say, slowly. Red X stares at me a little before continuing. "BeastBoy and Cyborg left around the same time. BeastBoy was ordered back by the Doom Patrol and Cyborg, having been left alone, was invited to join Titans East." I nod and start to stand up slowly, I'm ready to jump up and down with joy I'm that happy. Cyborg the leader of Titans East.

I knew Cyborg more than likely wasn't going to spend all his time as leader looking for me but I was glad to know he was out there, on this planet and alive. As for BeastBoy I was glad that he was with the Doom Patrol, it meant he would kind of be out of dangers way. The Doom Patrol are like family to him and I know they'll take care of him.

Red X was still waiting on a response and I knew I had to be displeased with the news that Cyborg was the leader of a new group and I know that I had to be even more displeased with the news that BeastBoy was with his old team.

"So you're telling me," I begin walking slowly towards to him, "that there's a new Titans group out there and that BeastBoy is with his old team? You came all this way just to tell me all of that? What use is this to me?" I walked to beside Red X and slam my fist on the table.

He stood up fast, suddenly hostile. "Sorry for giving information about your old friends, how selfish of me! I just thought you would like to know what had happened to your precious friends while you were gone!" he pushes past me and opens the door. He pauses and turns around "Sorry for trying to look out for someone I used to care about." With that he slams the door shut and I'm left alone. I fall into my chair and sigh, what did that mean 'someone he used to care about'?

I wait on Slade telling me I can leave but instead I hear a muffled shout from outside.

I know I shouldn't but…

I jog over to the door and open it very slowly. I step out into the shadows and flatten myself against the wall and listen. One of the pros of being taught by Slade and Batman is that I have very good stealth.

Slade's slightly muffled voice echoes through the hall.

"I told you to make something up about the robot; in fact, I distinctly remember telling you not to tell him about the Titans East, did I not?" I couldn't hear all of the reply but I heard 'deserves to know' from who I'm now guessing is Red X.

There is a loud thump and a strangled cry. By now the old me would have ran out kicking and punching, trying to stop Slade from hurting the person but the new me wouldn't dare, not if he wants to get out of here anytime soon.

"You should watch who you're talking to Jason"

Time seems to stand still as I realise what Slade just said. Jason? As in Jason Todd?

Batman had told me, in one of our very rare meetings and before I came here, that he was dead. Killed by the Joker.

But he did seem familiar.

I creep closer to the edge of the shadows and listen in to Slade and Red X's…Jason's conversation.

"Calm down big guy" Jason says with a chuckle. "He didn't exactly care about them did he? He doesn't care whether they're dead or alive."

"Yes, but I don't want to take the chance that he still cares about them, do I?" Slade says, releasing Jason. "You've talked yourself out of this one, Red X, next time don't count yourself so lucky."

Jason nods and starts to walk away but before he can Slade pulls him back "And if I get a meeting from a certain Bat or the Titans or anyone else for that matter I'll know exactly who told them"

Jason pulls away from Slade, "I understand" and with a quick nod in my direction he disappears into thin air.

I run back to the interview room as quietly as possible and wait on Slade to come back and tell me I can leave.

I wonder if he really will tell anyone where I am or if I pushed him too hard and now he won't tell anyone, I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

**Another chapter coming your way on Wednesday **

**Reviews are welcome; it's good to get some feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, so…new chapter! I had no idea what I would put in this one but I think it'll be alright. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; Still don't own Teen Titans or Robin or Slade or any other characters in here...Yet…**

**Next update on Sunday! **

It's been two weeks now and I've heard nothing from Jason, or anyone for that matter. I think I might've screwed up talking to him.

After the Red X visit, Slade's been almost…distracted. In training I managed to knock him off his feet and pin him down with my bo staff, which was really impressive by my standards because even when Slade is distracted he's still pretty good.

I'd guess that he's scared in case Red X tells someone about where I am but I doubt it as he'd probably just find another place to move to where no one would be able to visit.

My other guess is that he's planning something. Something he's not quite sure about. I don't know what it is other than the moving thing but I don't think he will and it's certainly not something that he would let himself get distracted with.

I can't really think of any other reasons why he would be distracted. I mean it's Slade we're talking about! He's possibly the most feared assassin in the world!

I'm not letting myself think about it though; I mean I'm beating Slade, the Slade, in hand to hand combat.

I'll just focus, for now, on how my apparently dead brother manage to die and come back to life.

As I lay in bed the night after he left I realised, what if he really believes I'm evil now? Or what if he's too scared to tell anyone? I wouldn't blame him really, Slade's one scary guy.

I thought maybe he would at least try and tell someone, maybe not Batman, but maybe the Titans East or the Doom patrol.

I don't really blame him, if it were me I'd try and do something but right now I don't know what's happening with him. I mean two weeks ago I thought Jason was dead, buried in the ground, and Red X a past mistake of mine, now I'm not so sure.

I did my research of course, during my free time, instead of hanging around the rafters I spent it looking up the late Robin's death.

At first I thought Batman had been lying and he was fine or that maybe I'd heard him wrong but when I looked it up it was as true as he said.

'Robin dies at the hands of Joker' was the title from the Gotham Gazette. 'Batman's latest protégé, Robin, has recently been killed after Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum...'

The Newspaper continued on to say things about how the great hero will always be remembered etc. etc. but all I learned was that Robin was definitely dead and so was, funnily enough, Jason Todd.

There's one reason that I can think of but it would be risky and would have no connections with Jason.

Ra's al Ghul. Well him and his fountain of youth. There have been rumours that it can bring someone back from the dead but no one really knows and I don't think anyone's tried it before. Other than Ra's himself.

I'll ask Slade about it another time when he's not so preoccupied. He'll know about it.

Another amazing discovery that I made was that Batman had a new sidekick also, would you believe, called Robin. I knew who he was right away, Batman had talked about a little boy whose Dad had died right in front of him, I think his name was Tim, and it wouldn't surprise me if 'Batman' had adopted him too.

I tried to do a little research on myself; I even tried hacking Slade's very complicated system but I guess I'm not that advanced in hacking.

I stopped after just one attempt, just in case he decided to look at what I was doing during free time.

Now I'm in advanced hacking with Slade, we're doing some revision as I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm catching up with him.

I'm trying to beat my old record of two minutes and five seconds, it's pretty difficult, I'm doing pretty well but just when I'm about to beat my record the screen goes blank and all the numbers and letters disappear off the screen

"What the…" I look up to Slade, have I done something wrong? But no. he's standing in the middle of the room plug in hand, twirling it around.

"Renegade, we have to have a talk." He walks over to me. "Tidy this up and meet me in the sparring room in five minutes"

I pause for a moment and then frantically start to tidy the cables out of the way. Then I make my way through to the sparring room. What does Slade want with me? Had he found out about me trying to hack into the computer at free time? Or was it something else?

I pick my pace up a bit, slightly eager to know what he wants.

I get to the door and step in and narrowly avoid a ninja star to the head.

"Holy sh-"I stop myself before I say something I'll regret. I start to say something and again narrowly manage to escape a ninja star, this time to the chest. "What the Hell!" I shout over to the direction of the mysterious thrower. No reply.

Just then another three ninja stars shoot out and I flip over to avoid them, they stick into the back wall and look as though they won't be coming out easily. I grab one anyway as means as using it as a weapon should the mysterious person show their face.

I look into the shadows and I can make out a hazy figure standing. Suddenly their position changes and I realise their preparing to throw something again. I've got to hide myself from them. I quickly dodge out of the way of another several ninja stars and roll into the shadows. I then climb up to the rafters and look down on my opponent.

He's looking around them trying to find me. Then he looks up and he slowly climbs up to the rafters almost as if he's not sure. He climbs until he's almost in front of me but still he's a little unsure almost as if his balance is not as good as it could be. He produces another ninja star out but I'm already moving, jumping and swinging, rafter to rafter. He throws his stars but quickly realises that I'm too fast and too nimble for him to catch me.

I turn quickly seeing my chance to strike; I have the advantage up here in the rafters. I throw my ninja stars aiming straight at his chest and head area. They hit their target and the man falls down to the ground, there's a large thud and I see the body of the man lying completely still in the middle of the room and it's only then that I realise what I've done.

I jump down from the rafters and jog over to the body that now lay in the middle of the room. I've just killed someone, a possibly innocent person. I stand over the body and crouch down next to it. Unfortunately it wasn't Slade that I'd managed to kill. No that would be too easy. I carefully lift the persons mask off and it's…a robot.

Just then the robot jumps up and pushes me to the far side of the wall. I slam into it and hit my head hard. Due to the mysterious green smoothie I've been drinking I don't start to see stars but I do feel the pain in my head.

I slowly stand up and face the oncoming robot, that I've just now decided is one of Slade's robots or Sladebots . Not the one's normally programmed to fight me.

He starts to run over to me at an almost impossible speed and I dodge just in time for him to crash into the wall behind me. I use my remaining ninja star to throw it at the back of its head now not caring whether it dies, you know because it's a robot.

It slams into the back of its head and still it doesn't stop. It slowly turns around to face me and I see it produce a bo staff.

I bring mine out from its belt and raise it ready to strike. He charges first and I use the bo staff as leverage to push up and over his head. Then I swing round and hit him full force in the back of the legs. He collapses to his knees but still he does not give up.

He stands up again. I start to back up as that hit should have broken any normal person's legs. He seems to test them out and one of them starts to collapse from underneath him.

He can only use one leg. He hobbles over to me and strikes again and I barely miss the oncoming hit. He hits again and I block, the bo staff rattles from the force of the hit. It hits again and I manage to use the momentum from his hit to slide my staff and hit him in the stomach. He stumbles backwards and tries to swing at me on the head. I duck and bring the bo staff under his feet. He falls and I don't hesitate to stop.

I bring the bo staff and strike him in the face and chest several times, until I'm sure he won't be getting back up anytime soon.

Although it was just a robot, I realise how realistic it looks. The Sladebot seems to twitch and I suddenly can't stand it. I turn around and throw up on the floor of the room, the Sladebot being to human like to be unreal.

Slade comes out from the shadows, clapping. "Congratulations, Apprentice" he puts a hand on my shoulder and gives a congratulatory pat. "Well done. We leave tomorrow." I stand up, wiping my face and almost swing at Slade until I realise what he said. We leave tomorrow, what does that mean? Unless…this finally means I'm leaving. Leaving, I'm leaving! And there's nothing that will stop me from running, nothing.

***Phew* I think that fight scene went ok. I'm not really sure, that was the first one I've ever done :D Hope you enjoyed! **

**See you Sunday! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone so new chapter…yay! So Renegade's out and about but where is he you ask? Well read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters in here… (I'm working on it)**

So I didn't exactly leave the very next day to go on a mission, there was some last minute details that I had to do like organising my uniform, equipment and fake I.D's, you know, things like that.

Also there was the slight problem in that I didn't quite listen to what Slade said. He said, "We leave tomorrow" the only words that I really registered really were, 'leave tomorrow' and it was only after I had made myself extremely excited and hyper about leaving that I noticed the very important 'We'.

Slade is going with me.

There's also the fact that I have no clue where I am. Slade says I'll know when I get there. I really hope we're not still in Jump City; there are too many memories there.

I'm packing everything I'll need for the mission it's apparently a covert mission but I highly doubt Slade plans on keeping it that way. I'd rather keep to my old weapons, the bird-a-rangs, the bo staff, the smoke bombs but Slade said to bring all of the above plus the selection of knives he gave me last year as a 'birthday present' and at least one gun.

He knows I'm still completely against guns but I think he'll probably force me to use it one way or another. That is if he can catch me.

I don't really have a plan yet as to how I'm going to get out of this with Slade being so near and all. I'd like to say I'll just run as fast as I can and hope that he can't get me but Slade's just as fast as me and would probably beat me and send me back here, then we'd just be back at square one again and for probably much longer.

I pack all the things that I'll need into my utility belt and put the one, small handgun into the pocket provided and leave my room; Slade is standing right outside it. He stops me before I can walk further. "Renegade," he says now standing in front of me, "We will not be returning here again, if you have anything that you want to bring with you I recommend bringing it now." He stares at me and waits for an answer. I shake my head no in reply. He nods; a look of almost approval in his one visible eye.

He turns and starts to walk down the corridor; I jog to keep up with his massive strides. We eventually come up against a wall, its standard brick and look almost the same as every other wall in the building.

Slade walks up too it and presses a brick on the top, left hand corner, he steps back and after a minute the brick wall spins round and a long, dark, seemingly endless corridor is left.

Slade looks down at me, "You actually came across this wall several times, back when you used to search for an exit." He smiles, "I was very impressed, you almost had the right brick too." I nod, trying not to groan from frustration. So close.

We start to walk down the corridor and I quickly lose sight of Slade in the darkness but acting on instinct I keep walking forward.

And then there's a cool breeze and a dull light fills the tunnel. It's then that I realise I'm almost outside. I'm trying to stop myself from running right then but I need to know where I am first, then plan from there.

I let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and as my eyes settle I know exactly where I am before I can get a good look.

Central City.

I can tell instantly by the huge skyscraper buildings and the very distant golden statue of the Flash.

The Flash.

Slade's never asked about any of the other leaguers which makes me think that he already knows about their identities and basically everything else he needs to know about them but has he ever had to come up against any of them?

I see that Slade has started to walk away and run over to him. As if reading my mind he turns to face me, "The Flash shouldn't be a problem if everything goes well" he nods and we start to jog out into the city, we keep to the side alleys and roofs, It's night so it's a lot easier to keep to the shadows than in broad daylight.

Eventually Slade finds the building, that he needs to go to and sets up his grapple hook. I need to think of a way to escape now before he notices what I'm up to otherwise I'll have to steal from here all under the watchful eye of Slade. "Renegade" I turn to face Slade, praying he hasn't figured what I'm up to. "I need to get something from here; I'll be gone for two minutes, during this time I trust you to stay here." His one eye watches me and I nod, trying not to shake from anticipation.

He jets up to the top of the building on his grapple hook; I wait another couple of seconds and then, producing my own grapple hook, point it to another building at the other side of the street. In seconds I'm running on top of roofs, jumping and swinging until I'm at least two miles out of the way from the building.

I stop to catch my breath and listen out for any signs of Slade. There's none…I think…I think I mi-

I can suddenly feel my feet leave the ground and I'm thrown to the other side of the roof almost skirting over the edge. I grab onto the edge in the nick of time and start to haul myself up but he's already there.

He pulls me up and throws me down onto the ground; I'm winded for about a second but on my feet in a matter of seconds. He's walking toward me and closing up the space fast. I back away quickly; I've never seen Slade so angry before.

His one visible blue-grey eye is blazing with fury and his fists clench and unclench.

Before I can get away he grabs my wrist and pulls me toward him. I can feel the power in the hold and remember once again how powerful Slade actually is.

Slade's voice is low and steady as he says, "I could break your wrist right now and teach you a very good lesson in discipline." He releases my wrist and pushes me to the ground. "But for now I will let you go." I blink rapidly behind my mask and I can feel my heart hammering inside my chest. Slade speaks again. "I will deal with you when we arrive at our next destination. For now you will listen to everything that I say and obey my every command and if not then there will be consequences involving a certain Red X. Do I make myself clear" His voice is still steady and void of any emotion but his stare is enough for me to cringe inwardly and nod. "Good"

I stand up, head down. I knew this plan would never work, no matter what I did. It was a stupid plan, of course Slade would catch up with me, the plan was set to fail and now I'd gotten Jason involved. Stupid.

Slade produces his grapple hook once again, "After you, Apprentice." I take out my own grapple hook and point it towards where Slade is looking.

After almost a half hour of complete silence we reach our destination and Slade shoves me over to one of the vent ducts. "Through there, I will lead you from the outside and I will know if you try to escape." Slade hands me a tiny ear piece and pulls the vent door off. "Go, now." I crawl into the vent and start to army crawl around the vents, listening to Slade's instructions.

"Down here" I'm above a vent door, I kick it open and jump down to the hallway below. No one seems to be around. "Go to the end of the corridor and enter the room on the left, watch out for security cameras. The entrance requires a passcode; you should know how to do that by now."

I take out the security cameras in one swift motion and jog over to the door. I hear voices coming from down the corridor and tense up. "Take them out" Slade's voice rings in my ear.

Slade's not into senseless killing; I know that for a fact, so I know, unless they try to kill me; that I've just to knock them out. I stand in the shadows and wait for the unsuspecting people to come around the corner; they were two security guards on their rounds, most likely.

The first security guard was talking to the other one, they were laughing about one thing or another, they approached the door and the one laughing started to type the security code in. This is my chance to strike.

I let the security guard type in the pass code and then I stuck. I stepped behind the security guard who wasn't typing anything and knocked him out with one clean move, the other noticing I was there, brought out his handgun pointing it at my chest, "Freeze!" Ignoring his statement I grabbed his wrist and pushed it back, so that he's forced to let go. I twist his arm around his back and shove his head into the wall causing him to slump to the ground.

Job done, I head into the room. "Well done, Renegade, now in the centre of the room there should be a podium. Upon the podium is what you need, grab it and leave the room immediately."

I run over and grab what's on the podium, a micro-chip of some sort, and start to leave the room. Just then the alarm rings and my exit is blocked off by the door. "Dammit" I turn around in circles looking for another exit but there's none. "Renegade, any minute now, the Flash will come to take you to prison." Slade's voice is clear and I listen intently, hoping he has a way out of this. "As we speak, I'm shutting down every security measure in the building; as soon as you have taken out the Flash I want you to leave instantly no stopping for anything. I will be waiting on the roof for you" He pauses for a second; I can feel my insides start to churn and I start to shake from a mixture of fear and nervousness. "Renegade, remember your training" and with that he's gone. Now it's a waiting game but not a very long one.

In seconds I hear the door open and slam shut and a canary yellow suit appears in the door-way. Wait canary yellow…My eyes widen behind my mask as I realise who it is. KidFlash.

"And who do we have here" he announces still standing at the door. He doesn't know who I am yet. "I could say the same thing," I say trying to keep my voice steady, "Where's the real Flash?" KidFlash mocks hurt, "Am I not good enough for the mighty…whoever you are?" That's when I strike keeping KidFlash off his guard. I throw a smoke bomb in front of him but within seconds he's standing in front of me. I start to punch him but he's too quick and blocks all of my blows.

He starts to go on the offence and I flip back throwing a bird-a-rang at him. He catches it easily and laughs, "That's not exactly going to stop me." I smirk at him although I feel terrible at what I'm about to do, "It doesn't have to" The bird-a-rang explodes in his hands and the impact of the blow sends him straight into the wall.

He's up quickly frustration clearly on his face and I can see his plan he starts to run in circles around me, too fast for my eyes to catch up.

I aim at the where he would be next and throw another bird-a-rang, it hits dead on target and KidFlash is on the ground once more.

He gets up slowly, too slowly. I'm already on him; I grab his head and slam it into the ground, hard. He lets out a moan of pain and before he fades I say, "Renegade". And then he's out cold. I waste no time in getting out of there knowing fully well that he wouldn't be knocked out for long.

Finally I make it up to the roof and meet Slade, he says nothing as we run along the roof tops and then into a black car. I hand over the micro-chip reluctantly and sit in silence.

Images flash through my head of the fight I just had and then I remember, from long ago, the ginger haired sixteen year old, always coming up with cheesy, funny jokes, hitting on every girl he met and always eating. Otherwise known as Wally West. Dick Grayson's best friend.

I can only hope he doesn't figure out who I am for a very, very long time.

**No KidFlash! I hope that fight scene wasn't too bad (I have no idea how you would beat a speedster) but I thought that went ok :D **

**See you Wednesday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, so I'm really busy with some homework and essays and stuff but I really wanted to update even just a little bit so here's a little bit of Teen Titans and Red X ;) **

**Disclaimer; Really, does it look like I own Teen Titans?**

"And you're sure he was here, Red?" Cyborg asked as Red X paced the room, searching for any sign of his missing brother.

"Yeah, I'm positive; I was talking to him and everything! He was right here in this building!" Red X opened the interrogation room again, scrutinising all of the room. "Look!" he said, walking into the room, "I was sitting right here! He was sitting right across from me!"

Cyborg joined the boy in the room, scanning the room for any other signs of the Boy Wonder. His scans showed nothing only the single table and two chairs. "What exactly was it Robin said again?" Cyborg turned to Red X, now sitting down in one of the seats.

Red X sighed, "He was…weird…different from how I remember him. He insisted that his name wasn't Robin anymore and when I talked…you know about…you guys, the Titans, he didn't seem to care. In fact he looked ready to go out and finish you himself." Red X put his face in his hands, "I just don't understand…I-I thought he would still be here."

Cyborg walked over to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You've gotta tell us every single detail, Red, anything weird you noticed about him or the way he was acting or even if he tried to do anything…unusual perhaps?" Cyborg looked down at the boy before him. Then the boy's head sprung up. "Oh yeah! There was something, really small, probably not important but…" Red X tailed off but started up again, "When…When Slade was threatening me, I thought I saw someone in the shadows but I couldn't see or hear anyone but I-I couldn't help feeling that it was Renegade hiding, making sure I was ok."

Cyborg nodded, "Sounds like something he would do." Cyborg paused then, "What do you mean Renegade?" Red X looked up at Cyborg, "Yeah it's what he goes by now" Cyborg frowned slightly, that was not good news. "What were you even doing in Central City anyway?" Red X looked up at him, I'd been summoned by an anonymous person, for some contract or another, it turns out it was Slade and well…you know what happened after that" Cyborg turned away from Red X, Cyborg didn't agree with what Red X chose to do but he couldn't imagine how hard it would be to lie to your own brother about something as serious as what he had told him.

Suddenly two brightly coloured blurs raced past and stopped in front of Cyborg. "Senor Cyborg! Senor Cyborg!" Cyborg peered down at the two speedsters, "What is it Mas y Menos?" The two had grown in the year that Cyborg had become the leader of the Titans East; the two boys had grown considerably and had learned Basic English, enough so that they could communicate with the other team members.

"It's Senor Robin! We found his room!" The two twins each looked ecstatic. Cyborg nodded at the two, "Take me there now." The two boys nodded and sped off and then returned, "Sorry Senor Cyborg this way please." Cyborg ran after the two boys, Red X close behind.

After turning through several corridors they finally stopped upon a door with faint letters spelling Robin, though obviously attempted to be scored out. Mas y Menos pushed open the door.

No one sat inside the room. In other words, No Robin. "Mas, Menos, go get Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy in here now" The twins sped away, leaving Cyborg and Red X in Robin's old room.

"It's so…empty." said Red X, pacing around the room. "Back at home, D-Robin's room was filled with posters and his bed was always a mess and his desk always had some kind of 'project' or another." Red X stopped at the desk and opened the drawers, it was bare; save for some scrap pieces of paper and a couple of pencils. The other drawers were similar.

A loud whoosing sound was heard and Cyborg and Red X turned to see Mas and Menos had returned. A few seconds later and Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy entered each with a similar annoyed expression on their faces. "We couldn't find any signs of Robin anywhere, are you sure he was even here?" Speedy said with a glare in Red X's direction. Aqualad started to say something then paused, "This is his room, isn't it?" Cyborg nodded, "So it seems but it doesn't even look as if someone's lived here." Cyborg said with another look around the room. "Split up and search for any clues" The Titans nodded and split up to look at different parts of the room, it didn't take long and soon the team were back at the centre of the room. "Nothing, not even a clue as to where he's gone."

Cyborg sighed and faced the rest of his team, "Maybe we should-" Cyborg was cut off, "No" Cyborg looked at the young anti-hero, "You didn't even know what I was going to say." Cyborg glared at him. "I didn't need to," said Red X, "You want to contact Batman and tell him about this." Cyborg frowned inwardly, "We have to, he has the right to know." Red X started to object but was cut off by Bumblebee, "This is not your decision to make Red; Cyborg is the leader, not you." Cyborg gave a thankful nod in Bumblebee's direction and continued "Also if we don't tell him then he'll find out eventually and won't be happy with us." The team gave a collective nod.

Just then Speedy's communicator went off. Speedy's face darkened "Uh…sorry…it's uh…Green Arrow, I'll just take this quickly" Speedy walked out into the hallway to answer his call.

"So we're all agreed that we should call Batman, to deal with this" Another round of nods. "Ok, I'll contact him when we get back to the cave" The team started to walk out but their path was blocked by Speedy, just off the communicator with his ex-mentor. "It's KidFlash, he's in bad shape, he was taking over for the Flash at the weekend and he there was this robbery, he's got a nasty head injury and some slight burns but they should heal within a week or so." The team could imagine how angry Jinx would be with the news.

"Anyway" started Speedy, "GA doesn't think the thief's done with Central City, apparently he stole some kind of microchip or another and the other one's in Star City, so…"He tailed off slightly but Bumblebee finished for him. "So you've been asked to go back to Star City to help GA" Speedy nodded, "I leave tonight." The team nodded. Speedy didn't look happy at all with this arrangement but the team knew that he had to do it.

"Hopefully, by the time you get back we'll have contacted Batman" Speedy nodded, "So…is that us?" Cyborg nodded, "The sooner we get home the sooner Batman can come check everything out."

The Teen Titans started to pile out of the room, none however, noticed that Red X had left the room and left the building. "I will not see that man again, not yet anyway."

**:D Sorry for no Renegade and Slade time but I thought of doing it and then thought, Nah, I'll wait till Sunday!**

**Also, there may be a certain chapter, with a certain DaddyBat in it but...you'll just have to wait :) **

**Please Review! I've only got 5 so far :'( **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, so I'm sorry there was no Slade and Robin in that last chapter but I felt that the story needed a view from someone other than Robin thus why The Titans East was on :D **

**Disclaimer; You know I once owned Teen Titans, then I woke up :/**

Slade looks at me with a look of pure hate. I've never seen him so angry in my two years of training with him. We've been in this car for what feels like hours and neither of us has uttered a word.

I feel so guilty at the prospect of hurting KidFlash, I never meant for it to go so far but then I realised how powerful I've become over the two years I've been with Slade. That slam was hard enough to severely injure any normal human, but then again KidFlash isn't exactly the most normal of people.

I'm trying not to think about it because every time I do, I get a sickening twist in my stomach.

The car starts to slow down and Slade starts to stretch. "We're here, Wintergreen pull up next to it will you?" Wintergreen…I think Slade mentioned him a few times, something about an old friend from the army.

"Certainly Sir" The car turns and then stops and Slade steps out, "Stay here." The door slams shut and I'm left alone. It's not long before Slade returns. "Let's go." I step out of the car and follow after Slade.

"Whoa" I step back to get a better look at where we are. A jumbo jet stands right in front of me, blocking everything else from view. Slade is already half way up the stairs. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open." I shut my mouth and give a small glare in Slade's direction.

"Where are we going?" Slade stops before entering the jet.

"Does it matter? Hurry up and get in the jet." I stand a little taller and stand where I am. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where I'm going Slade."

I can't believe I just said that.

Slade starts to step down the stairs. "This is your last warning, get in the jet now or I will be forced to make you." I stand my ground once again. "I said no Slade; I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going." Slade takes his mask off and gives me a deadly glare. "You asked for it" Slade is beside me before I can even blink. "You will learn to obey me Renegade."

Slade swings a punch at me but in a flash I dodge it and move to the side. Slade doesn't stop though. He swings another punch and I barely dodge it before he kicks my legs from underneath me. I just move aside as Slade's foot hits the ground beside me, right where my head would have been. I roll to the side and barely miss another hit from Slade, when the car door slams. I look up to see Wintergreen, now out of the car.

"Slade! Stop this now!" I'm about to tell him to run for it when he walks right up to Slade and pushes his arms to his side. Even though Wintergreen is small, old and tired looking. I admire his bravery. "Slade there is no need for this, he's just a boy!" Slade pulls away from Wintergreen's grasp and sends another glare in my direction. "Wintergreen, he needs to learn discipline otherwise he'll become out of control and believe that he can get away with anything." Wintergreen shakes his head and…tuts?...at Slade. "This boy can't be more than what fifteen years old?" he says pointing a gnarled finger in my direction. I stand up, brushing myself off in the process.

"Sixteen actually." Slade growls at me but Wintergreen restrains him again, then he turns to me. "Sorry, sixteen years old. He's still a child Slade, in fact he's not that older than what Gr-" Slade gives him a look and he shuts up. "My point is Slade; you've got to be kinder with him, he won't learn discipline, only hatred for you." Slade pulls away from Wintergreen, "You're right."

I take a miniscule step back from the two men and stare at Wintergreen; he**has**to have some sort of superpower. Like the power to get Slade to admit he's wrong power. Where was he two years ago?

Wintergreen turns around to face me, "As for you," Here goes, "You should be more respectful towards your elders. If Slade asks you to do something then you do it." I roll my eyes behind my mask, but inside I feel slightly scared of Wintergreen, the man radiates control. "Sorry, sir." Wintergreen nods.

"Right then, off you go, the two of you. I'm sure Slade will tell you where you're going inside the plane" I'm bundled into the Jet along with Slade and Wintergreen slams the door shut after me. Slade sends a general glare in my direction. "Count yourself lucky that Wintergreen was there." Yeah, lucky that's it.

The inside of the jet is laid out so that it looks larger than it does outside, kind of like the Tardis. I sit on one of the plush seats and Slade walks over to the overhead cabinet above my seat and brings out a rucksack, "Here go and get changed" I nod and walk over to the direction that Slade pointed in.

Once changed I come back out, Slade is in a white shirt and black suit trousers. He hands a file to me and I open it up. Inside is a picture of Lex Luthor and I instantly know where we're going. "Metropolis?" Slade shakes his head. "Not yet but we will be soon enough. We'll be meeting him in Star City; he has a contract waiting for us but didn't want to meet in Metropolis." I nod, I want to ask him about a million questions but know he most likely won't answer any of them.

"Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't be doing any missions because of your behaviour and for the obvious fact that you don't believe in what we're doing. Even after all this time." I bow my head, trying to avoid the hateful gaze that Slade was sending in my direction.

Slade leaned in closer, "Just remember that I have allowed you to have certain privileges which I could easily take away." I flinch behind my mask, knowing fully well what he's talking about, the mask plays a key part in keeping my and many other people's identities a secret, not that I doubt that Slade knows who I am already.

He leans back in his seat and makes himself comfortable. "The meeting with Luthor isn't for a few days so we'll be going to our new hideout for the time being.

I suppress a groan. Here was me thinking we'd be staying somewhere in Star City. I look around the jet in search of any means of escape but unless I plan on jumping out of the jet without a parachute, there was no way out also there was the fact that Slade was more than likely watching my every move.

I slump down in my seat and look out the window, it's not long my eyes feel heavy and I feel myself drift off to sleep.

**I just felt that Wintergreen had to be in here somewhere and I do think that Wintergreen would have that kind of power over Slade. Also don't worry Slade and Renegade will be in Star City for the next chapter ;) **

**Also I've got over 1000 views, I think that's pretty cool! Hope you're all enjoying it! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed! See you Wednesday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so lately I've been obsessing with a book and I almost forgot to update! But I've torn myself away for like an hour :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; I'm working it on jeesh! **

It felt like hours before the jet finally landed on the runway. "Renegade, let's go," Slade was on his feet in a matter of seconds. I stand up stretching slightly. Slade opens the door and starts to walk out, I follow close behind. When I get out, it's not at all what I'm expecting.

We're in the middle of a desert, a freaking desert!

"Don't worry Renegade; it'll only be for a while." Slade walks down the stairs, taking a rucksack from an air hostess on his way past.

"Come along, Richard." I freeze where I stand. Slade just used my real name, not Robin of course but my real name. "Now Richard" Slade looks at me, almost as if challenging me to disobey. So I guess he knows who I am then.

I walk down the stairs and grab the other rucksack as I walk past. The air hostess smiles, "I understand, my dad used to be like that too." I scowl at the woman, "He's not my dad" The woman steps back and starts to flush red; "S-sorry, I didn't know" I didn't wait to listen to what else she had to say.

Slade starts to walk into the desert and I run to catch up. "So the desert?" Slade looks down at me obviously not expecting me to say anything other than the usual, 'yes sir'. "Well, I would have gone back to the old haunt but as I said it's clear that you don't believe in what we're doing" Not for the first time I curse inside my head for my stupidity. "Yeah, sorry about that." Slade ignores me and continues to walk.

"So how far away is this new one?" Slade shrugs, "Not too far, maybe eight or nine miles away" Normally I would be fine with that length but considering we're in the middle of the desert in the middle of the day with no water.

We walk in silence the rest of the way. At about five miles in I start to see a hazy figure in the distance. "Is that it?" Slade nods. "See not too far"

The building starts to come into focus and I see it's nothing but an old desert shack. "This is your new haunt? An old desert shack?" Slade carries on walking and I have no choice but to follow him. "Don't judge a book by its cover Renegade." I shrug, I've heard that phrase enough times to last me a life-time. 

"So we're back to Renegade are we?" Slade stops and turns towards me. "I couldn't very well have the air hostess wondering why I was calling a young boy Renegade now, could I?" I stare at Slade, "And bringing a young boy to the middle of the desert in a jet isn't suspicious enough?" Slade rolls his eye and continues to walk.

We eventually make it to the shack. Slade gives the door a kick and it opens with a loud screeching noise. Inside the shack is dusty and the heat is stifling, worse than outside. "Now can I judge it?" Slade grunts and heads into one of the rooms at the back. "Through here Renegade" I jog through to the room Slade went through not a moment ago.

Slade is pushing a bookcase to the side, "Help me push this" I walk over and start pushing, within seconds the bookcase is out of the way and a dark stairway is in place. "Wow," I say, "How cliché" Slade jogs down stairs and I'm not far behind.

When we reach the bottom, a cool breeze washes over me. My eyes adjust to the brightness and I see that we're standing in the middle of a kitchen, a high-tech, designer kitchen. "You can now judge the house, you'll find your room down the corridor on the second door on the left" I just nod dumbly and exit the kitchen.

I open the door and look around; it's pretty similar to the old one at the haunt. I check the drawers and cabinets and it's almost exactly like my old ones, same clothes and all. I put the rucksack down on the bed and start to unpack it.

Inside is a water bottle, a couple of changes of clothes, some sunglasses, a hunting knife, some energy bars, a compass and a few other small things. Not much really.

There's a knock at the door and Slade walks in, "Don't get comfortable Renegade, we're leaving in a half hour, get showered and put your suit on and meet me in the kitchen." He leaves without another word.

I go into the bathroom and start to get to ready. I know now where we're going, Star City

"You're sure you can't remember anything else?" KidFlash nodded towards one of his oldest and best friends. "I'm positive Speedy! He was so crafty, I didn't expect him to be so good, next time he won't be so lucky." Speedy nodded, "Hopefully there won't be a 'next time'" Speedy started to leave the hospital room, "Speedy, wait" Speedy turned to face the young speedster. "There is something, I wanted to find it out more before I told anyone but…" KidFlash tailed off and looked towards the ground.

"Kid…what is it? I need to know?" KidFlash sighed, "It's probably nothing but…before I blacked out, the guy whoever he is said, 'Renegade' it might be nothing but I just…can you check it out?"

Speedy nodded, "Sure, I'll let Flash in now" Speedy left the hospital room and felt a slight breeze as the legendary Flash flew past him.

Speedy left the hospital and walked down the street. His worst fears had been proved right. Renegade (Robin ) was the person behind all of this. He'd become what he'd promised he would never be.

All of a sudden his phone rang, Speedy sighed as he looked at the number, "What is it GA?" Speedy listened to the frantic archer on the other line.

"Alright…Alright, just keep him busy. I have a score to settle with him." Speedy ended the call and ran at top speed towards the building that his ex-mentor had described.

Finally Speedy reached the building and shot an arrow up to the roof. He reached the roof and narrowly avoided a flying disc to the face. He ducked behind a vent and tried to guess where the offending disc came from. He had barely a second to move before the spot that he was previously sitting at was attacked by flurry of smoke bombs.

Speedy rolled out of the way and pulled his bow ready to shoot the offending person but no one was there. Speedy slowly turned in a circle and saw his old mentor lying unconscious on the floor. It looked as if Robin was gone for now. Speedy ran over to Green Arrow. "GA, can you hear me." There was a mumbled response that Speedy could not hear, "What did you say?" Green Arrow pushed him out of the way and managed to roll himself away as a freeze bomb was thrown at them. "I said move out of the way"

An ice patch covered the area where they once were. Speedy pulled his bow out and somehow managed to block the sudden flurry of attacks coming from Robin.

"Robin stop!" 'Robin' stopped and in response flipped back kicking the bow from Speedy's hand. Speedy turned trying to grab anything that he could defend himself with. "It's not Robin…" Speedy paused, he was serious about this wasn't he?

Speedy found his trusted crossbow and aimed it at Robin. But when Speedy turned around again, he was gone. Speedy swore under his breath. In the distance he could see a figure jumping from building to building with relative ease. Certain that Renegade was gone Speedy ran over to his ex-mentor. "GA? Are you alright?"

Green Arrow was out for the count, judging from the gash in his side, Green Arrow was losing a lot of blood. "Hold on Ollie, we'll get you out of here."

Speedy was shocked, Robin…Renegade…whatever had stabbed a justice league member, not just any old member but a member that was almost like an uncle to the old Robin.

The team would have to be told, but first Green Arrow .

**Ooh…Renegade did what now? :O Next chapter up Sunday**

**Oh yeah! Catching Fire comes out tomorrow and I'm so flipping excited! **

**Till Sunday :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Can I just say Catching Fire was amazing! I recommend you see it as soon as you can :D **

**Anyway to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own any of the characters and I don't own DC comics. Ok?**

I duck into a side alley and catch my breath, I've been running for ages and it was mostly in blind panic.

I activate my communicator and listen for Slade.

"Well done Apprentice, I'm impressed. You took down an actual hero." I clench my fists; the Titans are just as good as any other superhero. "Is the distraction in place?" I look around, checking for signs of anyone, "Yes the distraction is ready." Slade chuckles on the other end of the communicator, "Excellent, you better get going then, I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Slade ends the call and the butterflies build up inside me. Slade wouldn't tell me what we were doing; only that it was vitally important that the distraction worked.

The distraction itself was nothing major; it was a simple cover for the main thing that Slade had planned.

Green Arrow wasn't supposed to interfere. He tried to talk me down first, he tried to convince me to go with him and he even put his bow on the ground to show that he meant no threat.

I almost went with him, right then and there, but then I thought of the risks.

I don't know what kind threat Slade has over me, if he has any at all, I can't risk it. He already knows my identity and probably several others, I can't have him telling anyone, the public would go crazy, not to mention the villains.

And what of Bruce and Alfred and Jason and Barbra and basically every other person I held dear to me? I have no doubt that Slade would attack them or hold them against me or something.

I couldn't go with

Words can't describe how horrible I felt about attacking Green Arrow, I really didn't want to do it but I had no other choice. If Slade found out that I'd come across a big hero and just ran away, then I'd be forced to go straight back out to find him again.

He was surprised to say the least; he had barely enough time to grab his bow before I was on him. He looked almost…hurt too. I wouldn't blame him really. He probably expected me to jaunt on over and join him again, no questions asked.

He fought really well, for a while I thought I wasn't going to be able to beat him but then I got the upper-hand. I didn't mean to slice him but he must have had a chink in his body armour or something.

As soon as it happened I stopped what I was doing and ran to kneel next to him. At first I could only see blood coming from his side, and I was sure I had killed him but then I noticed his rising and falling chest and his eyes were still open, I think he was more shocked rather than wounded but it was enough. I stood back up and threw a knock out gas at him, he was out within seconds.

I was about to leave again but then Speedy turned up and tried to save the day. I felt even worse about that. I didn't even attempt to knock him out; I knew he'd be too preoccupied with GA too do much.

I stretch and I'm about to leave the alley when a red arrow zooms past my head and embeds itself in the wall next to me. I look up at the roof of the next building and see Speedy crouched at the edge.

I grab the end of the arrow and pull it out of the wall. "Nice design," I say, waving the arrow up at him, "A bit red but other than that, very nice." Speedy gives a low growl and jumps from his perch on the roof. "This is your last warning Robin, stop and hand yourself over and we'll forget this ever happened." Speedy walks over to me and grabs the arrow from my hand. "You don't have to do this, I don't see Slade anywhere and I know for a fact that Cyborg, BeastBoy, Starfire, Raven and all the other Titans for that matter are safe and," Speedy lowers his voice slightly, "Batman's safe too."

I nod and loosen up a bit, "Raven's dead though isn't she? Killed in that big fight against Trigon; am I right?" Speedy takes a startled step back, "No! She's safe Rob; she's on Azarath for a little while sorting some stuff out." Speedy brings out his communicator, "In fact she talked to us just the other day, you can check if you don't believe me!" I wave his offer away and take a step back.

"Listen Speedy, I don't want to hurt you, I can't come with you, you don't know Slade he's crazy, he will kill you if he gets the chance." I look at Speedy, his body language screams disappointment. "I'm sorry Speedy; you have no idea what kind of leverage he has over me. Batman, Agent A, Red X, Batgirl, they're all only safe because I'm agreeing to stay with him right now. I'm sorry but I can't risk it."

Speedy nods, "I thought you might say that but what if we made it look like we stole you back?" I shake my head at Speed, "It wouldn't work, he knows I have the ability to beat you" Speedy nods, "Well it's always worth a shot right?" Speedy takes a step back and I suddenly know where this is going. "Titans!" Speedy shouts "Go!" In seconds, the Titans are on me, surrounding each of my exits. Cyborg, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Aqualad and Speedy all have me surrounded.

Tactics run through my head, I can't get caught, Slade would find out and he certainly wouldn't be happy with me. "Last chance Robin." Cyborg calls from the alley entrance way.

I shake my head and start to back away. "I can't" I throw a freeze bomb at the two twins, freezing both of their feet to the ground, I know that will only occupy for a few minutes but I rush over to Cyborg and flip over his head. I reach into his control panel and put his body into sleep mode. "Hey, stop it!" I ignore Cyborg's shouts and within seconds he's out for the count on the ground.

I rush over to Aqualad, narrowly avoiding arrows and stings sent my way. The thought, 'Don't let him near water' passes through my mind. Instead of heading straight for him, I slide underneath him and come up from behind him. I quickly slam him over the head with the closest object to hand and he's out cold. Bumblebee looks infuriated at me and aims her sting straight at me.

I duck and roll out of the way and aim for Speedy next. I dodge several of his arrows and wrestle him to the ground where Bumblebee will be unable to hit me without hitting Speedy. I let him grab me from behind so that his bow is restraining me from the front. Then when Bumblebee is just about to shoot I flip Speedy over me, letting him take the stinging hit. Only one to go. I face Bumblebee; her face is a mixture of shock, anger and guilt. She shrinks herself down into a tiny figure and zooms straight towards me, bringing her stingers out front.

"You know, I always hate it when flies get in my way." I bring a knockout gas from my belt and aim it in the general direction of where Bumblebee is heading, she flies straight into it and starts to fall to the ground.

I catch her before she does and place her on the ground gently. "I'm sorry" I face the twins, turns out they don't have the ability to speed up their molecules as fast as I thought. I nod in their direction, "Adios boys" I throw a smoke bomb down on the ground and use my grappling hook to pull myself up to the roof of the building.

All of a sudden a loud, ringing fills my ears. "Renegade, where are you? I've been waiting for more than ten minutes" I look at my communicator and realise look at the time; I'm late, very late. "I'm sorry sir I'll be there in two minutes; I just got held up is all." Slade grunts at the other end, "Hurry up." The call ends and I start to run towards my destination. That's it now, no turning back after this.

**There we go :D I thought that chapter went ok. I just thought that Speedy would try and talk Renegade out of being bad, I mean they are friends after all. Also I had to put what happened to Raven (She's not dead, isn't that great!) **

**Thank you to all the people who are reviewing, following and reading the story, hope it's all right so far. **

**See you Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Wow…ten chapters! Didn't think I'd get that far! **

**Disclaimer: so…I still don't own Teen Titans…Are you really that surprised?**

The exhausted titans crowded on the couches in the main room. Aqualad, Bumblebee and Speedy had just gotten out of the medical bay after a few minor injuries and Cyborg had just returned from a well-deserved charging and quick systems repair. The only ones not affected were the two twins although they still shook from the freezing bomb they had been thrown.

Cyborg rubbed his face in his hands. "Guys, it's time, Rob…Renegade's gotten out of hand." The group mumbled in agreement.

"He's gonna be pissed" said the young archer. A sharp look and a quick glance at the twins from Bumblebee set him straight again however. "I mean…he's going to be annoyed at us." Bumblebee nodded, satisfied with the adjustment.

Cyborg sighed, "We should have told him as soon as Rob went missing." The rest of the team nodded, although they had not been a part of Cyborg's team at the time.

Aqualad stood up and walked over to the kitchen bunker, "What's he afraid of really? I mean we've already checked that everyone's safe, nobody has any miniature robots running inside them, nobody is in any immediate danger, there's no bombs placed around Jump or Gotham or anywhere for that matter! I don't see the problem here, why didn't he just come with us?"

Cyborg stood up, towering over the rest of his team. "Maybe it doesn't look like there's anything but I could see where he was coming from." The team turned to look at their leader, bewildered looks on their faces.

Cyborg continued, "Slade's a pretty dangerous man, it was clear he was holding back on us all this time and I'm pretty sure if Robin leaves he'll just come back again and again. He won't give up until Robin is his apprentice and I'm pretty sure he'll do just about anything to get him. If I know Robin then he won't do anything that will danger his friends and family in anyway." Cyborg looked solemnly at his team mates, "I don't blame him, I'd probably do the exact same in his place." Bumblebee nodded and stood up to join Cyborg.

"Cy's right, Robin doesn't really have a choice, does he? I mean if I were him I'd have probably lost all hope by now. He's strong but I don't know how much longer he can hold out for." Cyborg nodded and turned to Speedy.

"Speedy, I need you to contact Batman now, it's more than likely he's heard about all of this by now but tell him that we need his help in solving this. Aqualad, go with him." The two boys nodded and left the room to contact the Dark knight. "Mas, Menos. I need you to find Red X; we have a lot to talk about, tell him we need every detail about his meeting with Slade and Renegade" The two twins nodded and raced off to find the anti-hero , "Bumblebee, you and me are going to contact some old friends" Bumblebee smiled, "Sure thing Sparky." Cyborg shook his head at the old nickname and together they ran out of the room.

The Dark Knight sat at his computer, in a half hour he would leave for patrol but before that he had to do more research. Robin had been missing for almost two years now and the stubborn Teen Titans had decided against telling him about it, as if he wouldn't find out eventually.

It had only taken a week before he had realised that Robin had been missing, Batman had left it for a month knowing fully well that he was over reacting but before too long the week had turned into two weeks and the two weeks into a month. Batman had not been happy with the Titans. They were holding information and had not told anyone other than the other Titans about Robin's disappearance.

For the first few months he waited on the Titans calling him, asking him for help, but it did not come.

Batman grew tired of waiting and had hacked into the Titans database for more information; they hadn't collected a lot, other than the odd piece.

They knew exactly who had taken Robin, a man named Slade. Batman had looked in the Jump City Criminal database and had found the man's appearance to be strikingly similar to that of Deathstroke the Mercenary's.

Batman had looked into it and sure enough he turned out to be the same person.

Now though Batman had grown tired of waiting. His patience was wearing thin with the Titans, two years was too long.

Batman had watched as the Titans slowly fell apart, Starfire, the orange alien from Tamaran had gone back to her home planet, the gothic girl, Raven, had disappeared for a while after the Trigon incident and the little green Changeling, BeastBoy, had moved back to his old team, The Doom Patrol, the half man half robot had moved on to another Titans team shortly afterwards and he had been working with them ever since.

The only thing keeping him going was his newest protégé, the newest Robin, Tim Drake.

Tim was like a son to him just as all his other Robin's had been. At first he considered not having Tim as the new Robin, it wasn't exactly an easy job and it didn't exactly have many benefits, but the boy had been persistent.

"Tim! Are you almost ready?" the Dark Knight shouted. There came no reply from the little boy, Batman turned around just in time to catch the little Robin out. "Dammit! Again, I thought I had you this time!" Batman smiled at his little Robin, "Not quite."

Robin crossed his arms over and pretended to go off in a huff.

Just then the Bat computer received a call. Batman stopped smiling and turned to face the screen. "Titans." Batman turned to Robin, "Go and see if Alfred has polished the rest of those batarangs would you Tim" Tim smiled at the Dark Knight and ran off to talk to Alfred.

Batman turned back to his computer and pulled his cowl up over his head, he then opened the call.

"Batman." On the screen two fairly familiar faces faced Batman. Speedy and Aqualad, the protégé's of Green Arrow and Aquaman.

"Uh…hi Batman. We need your help" Batman nodded and leaned back in his chair. He knew exactly what this was about. "And what is it exactly that you need help with? Is it the fact that my former protégé has been missing for over two years? Is it the fact that Slade or Deathstroke the Mercenary, is behind it all? Or is it just the fact that just yesterday, my former protégé attacked a member of the League after a run in?"

Speedy and Aqualad stared at the screen, mouths open. "Uh…well yeah. It's about all three I suppose." Batman nodded at the young archer, "I'm sending you all the information I have on his disappearance and reappearance, you should do so as well. I will be in Jump within the week."

The two boys just stared at the screen, mouths still open. Speedy was the first to reply, "Uhm..okay, thanks.." Batman cut off Speedy, "I will be bringing Robin with me of course as he will help me in this case. If you have anything else to say, say it now as I have a very busy schedule to keep to." The two boys shook their heads, dumbfounded, "Good, oh and boys, if you ever try to hide the fact that my son is missing ever again, I will personally come to Jump City and believe me it will not be pretty. Batman out." Batman hung up and stood up to leave for patrol.

"Tim let's go" Batman got into the batmobile and waited on the boy wonder. Although it didn't seem like it Batman was ecstatic, he would find his son again.

**Yay! Finally DaddyBats! **

**The only reason that I think Batman wouldn't have intervened up till this point is because I think he would try to give Robin and the rest of his team the space they needed and let them come to him in their own time. Meanwhile he'd be doing his research and finding out where he is and who did it and everything else. **

**That's just my view though! :D **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites and general views, I hope you're liking the story so far :D **

**Till Sunday! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't update the other night I've been way too busy, really sorry about that! **

**I'm updating now though! **

**This chapter is more Titans! And a little bit of DaddyBats! **

**We'll get back to Slade and Renegade soon :D **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned the Teen Titans because the show would never end :D **

BeastBoy walked behind his fellow Doom Patrol team members, they had just fought yet another bad guy, not that that was any different from usual.

Beastboy had just gotten another row from Mento, again. That was about the fourth time this month and looked as if Elasti-woman had just about given up trying to defend him.

"Come on BeastBoy, keep up!" Mento shouted, he seemed to be having an in depth conversation with Elasti-woman.

BeastBoy jogged to catch up with his teammates. When he reached the group he heard a familiar ringing coming from his pocket. The Doom Patrol turned towards him. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer it?" said Negative man.

BeastBoy nodded and pulled out his communicator and the Team walked ahead, "We'll meet you at HQ BB" BeastBoy nodded and answered his old Titans communicator. "Look Cy, I'm not going to be back for a while, I've already told you that several-oh Hey Bumblebee wassup?." Bumblebee stood in the screen smiling a genuinely happy smile; a rare thing to see nowadays.

"BeastBoy, drop whatever you're doing now and get over here as fast as you can. Robin's back." BeastBoy almost dropped his communicator but managed to keep a hold of it. "Robin…you mean 'Robin' Robin?" Bumblebee rolled her eyes at BeastBoy, "Who else? But look we need your help; he's gone a bit…rouge." Beastboy's smile disappeared. "What do you mean rouge?"

Bumblebee massaged her temples and looked at BeastBoy, "I mean he's working for Slade but he's trying not to hurt us and he doesn't want to do it but he has no choice now can you please try and get here before he comes back?"

BeastBoy nodded and looked around to see if his team was still here. "I'll leave tonight, they'll understand" Bumblebee nodded and smiled once again, "Thanks BB, oh yeah I almost forgot, Batman's coming" With that the communicator cut out and Beastboy was left alone.

"BATMAN'S COMING! YES!"

Starfire paced her room, floating from one end of the room to the other. She missed the planet Earth and her friends, she wished she could go home to her friends but as Princess of Tamaran she had her duties. Starfire hadn't been truly happy in quite a while.

Her flying was sloppier now, not as smooth and carefree as it used to be. Sometimes she struggled to even float.

A knock echoed through the room and a servant walked in. "A call for you Princess" Starfire heard the shrilling ring of her old Titans communicator and instantly her spirits lifted. "Friends!" Starfire flew over to the servant and whisked the communicator from her hands, "Friend Cyborg, you have called!" Cyborg smiled up at the Tamaranian, "Hey Star, I finally managed to get a proper connection, sorry about the long wait" Starfire frowned, how long had it been? 4…5 months since she'd last seen her friends, it'd felt like a lifetime. "Star…I've got great news. It's about Robin…he's…well…we found him." Starfire felt happiness shoot up inside her, Robin was home. "You did? Where is he? Why isn't he calling me? Is he alright?" The Tamaranian had never felt so happy in her life. She was almost flying through the roof, but then Starfire looked closely at his friend, pain flashed across his face. Then Starfire felt a cold, dread fill her.

"Friend Cyborg, what is the matter, where is Robin?" Cyborg looked pained but told her what happened, "Starfire, Robin's fine but…he's…he's a bit. Starfire I need you to come back here, back to Earth, you know if that's possible"

Relief flooded through Starfire, friend Robin was ok but the getting to Earth thing was a problem. Cyborg saw the look on Starfire's face. "You know if it's not ok…with…you know…your husband then we could find another way but…" Confusion passed over Starfire's face, "Husband?" Cyborg's face flushed red. "You know, the lovely guy you were going to marry just last year?"

Starfire's face lit up, "Oh yes, no that arrangement was cancelled, he uh…he fell in love with another person" Starfire didn't look too upset however, "In fact you'll have met her before, it was only Blackfire after all," A smile crept on Starfire's face then quickly faded. "You see friend Cyborg, I have duties as the Princess of Tamaran I cannot leave my people." Cyborg nodded. "I understand Star, look I gotta go but if you hear anything call me, ok?" Starfire nodded and hung up the communicator, feeling happier than she had in a very long time.

**I'm really sorry guys this is like one of the shortest chapters ever! :'( I really wanted to get another part done today but I'll leave that for Wednesday!**

**See you then! **

**Oh yeah! Me and My cousin (Whelmed Robin) Did a Young Justice one shot if you want to go check that out, it's called a Bird and a flash and it's the fifth chapter. You should check that out and some of her other stories, there pretty funny :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys, so I'm really busy this week with different things but I managed to get this chapter done! **

**Enjoy! **

**Also, Mas y Menos are talking in English because;**

**I don't trust Google **

**My Spanish isn't that advanced **

**I want everyone to understand what's happening **

**Disclaimer: Ask me again in a couple of years if I own the Titans and the answer will probably still be no…**

Mas y Menos had ran all around Jump City a hundred times over, they had looked in every warehouse and hideout that they could find and every single nook and cranny of Jump.

Red X was nowhere to be found.

Mas y Menos sat on the ground and put their heads in their hands, "What can we do hermano? senor X isn't in Jump." Menos nodded in agreement then turned to his brother. "Maybe we should tell Bumblebee?" Mas nodded, the twins stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Or maybe," said a voice behind them, "You could turn around." The twins spun round so fast that stars clouded their vision for minute. To say they had been startled would be an understatement.

"SENOR X!" The twins raced over to the boy dressed in black and hugged him as tight as they could. A minute later Red X pushed the boys away gently. "Hi guys, what's up?" Since Robin had been kidnapped Red X had become a sort of big brother to the twins.

The twins started to talk and quickly their speech became faster and faster as they went into hyper speed. "Mas, Menos, slow down! I can't understand you!" The twins stopped and took a deep breath.

Mas started talking, "Senor Cyborg y Senorita Bumblebee are phoning the Batman and the Titans so that we can work together to find Senor Robin!" Red X took a step back from Mas y Menos.

"You contacted the Bat?" Red X's voice darkened and it was the first time Mas y Menos had been truly afraid of Red X. Mas y Menos looked at each other and then back at Red X, "Si?" Red X sighed and his body sagged, "Of course you did. I'd be very surprised if Batman even lets you anywhere near this case." Red X shook his head; "He's that kind of guy" Mas y Menos nodded and gave a quick sigh of relief.

Mas y Menos grabbed each grabbed one of Red's hands. "Let's go Senor X." The twins started to jog lightly but Red X stopped and refused to move. "I'm not going anywhere, as long as Batman as at the tower, I won't be." Red X pulled away from the twins, "Where are you going Senor X?" Mas started to walk forward.

"I'll only be gone a little while, there's some things I need to take care of, alright?" Mas y Menos nodded, "If Bumblebee or Cyborg or anyone else asks where I am, just tell them you couldn't find me." Red X walked away from the twins and soon they lost sight of him.

"So?" Mas y Menos stood in front of their older team members. Mas looked at Menos and Menos at Mas, a silent message passed between them. "We couldn't find him." The team sighed and started to disband and continue on with their projects.

"He's lying" The team whizzed round to face the door.

The twin's eyes widened. "N-no we're not "A sharp glare from the mysterious person shut the twins up. "Guilt is radiating off the both of you in waves, so either you're lying or you've done something pretty bad."

The team turned to face Mas y Menos once again. "Well, which is it?" Bumblebee crossed her arms and gave the twins her best, don't mess with me look.

Mas y Menos looked at each other again and came to an agreement. "W-we weren't supposed to tell you but Senor X didn't want you to know. As long as Senor Batman is here he won't be coming back." The twins looked at the team sheepishly, "Sorry"

Cyborg chuckled and then faced the person at the door, "Thanks Rae." Raven nodded and stepped further into the room. "You're welcome,"

Raven walked over to stand next to Cyborg, Bumblebee walked over, "Nice to see you again Raven, we were just about to call you." Raven scoffed and pulled something out of her pocket, "Good luck with that, this things been out ever since I left for Azarth, the only person I could reach was Starfire." Cyborg took the communicator from her hand.

"The circuitry must have gotten muddled, it's ok I'll fix it before we go out anywhere" Raven nodded, "So where can I put my stuff?" Speedy walked over and took the rucksack from her, "Follow me" he said jerking his head in the general direction of the rooms.

Speedy and Raven left, leaving Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad and Mas y Menos in the room. "Now, what exactly did Red X say?"

The twins repeated what Red x had previously said to them.

"Well Red X used to be a criminal back in the day; maybe he's scared of him?" Aqualad turned to Bumblebee, "It'd also explain why he was reluctant to join us as well, right?" Cyborg shook his head "no…no, that doesn't add up and the way Mas y Menos described it, it almost seemed like he was angry at him for something" Bumblebee nodded.

"I wonder what it's all about?"

**Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry these are all short, I've not really had a lot of time. Next chapter up Sunday…hopefully…**

**Please review! You've been quiet recently…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok Guys so lots of fluff today, unfortunately I'm not so good at fluff so I've had a little help but hopefully you'll enjoy! **

* * *

BeastBoy stood in front of the looming Titans tower. It had been almost a year since he had last been at his own tower and this one looked no different, Cyborg must have been at work.

BeastBoy sighed and looked up at the tower he hadn't seen his friends in ages and he missed them with all his heart but today they would finally come together again.

"Friend BeastBoy!" BeastBoy turned around but could not see anyone. BeastBoy looked up and saw a bright green orb zooming towards him at impossible speed, just as BeastBoy started to see his life flash before his eyes, the orb slowed down and stood in front of BeastBoy.

Once BeastBoy's eyes had adjusted to the light he instantly recognised the slightly smoking person in front of him. "Starfire!" The two teens hugged, "I missed you much Star!" Starfire hugged him even tighter.

"And I you Beastboy" Beastboy started struggle for breath, "Uh…Star…you're kinda squashing me"

Starfire released BeastBoy, a big smile lighting up her face.

BeastBoy smiled back and took Starfire's hand, "Let's go see our friends."

Raven sat on the guest bed, she had finally returned from Azarath to be with her friends. She stated unpacking her things into the drawers when all of a sudden a loud bang sounded throughout the tower.

"Friend Cyborg!" Raven could hear the noise coming from the hall. Starfire had arrived, "Hey Cy" came the delighted tone of BeastBoy.

Raven's mood lightened and she floated through to the hallway. There she saw her old team all hugging and an awkward Titans East standing at the side.

Raven forgot about where she was and rushed forward to meet her friends, joining in the group hug. The team was almost startled as they saw Raven release so much emotion.

Slowly the Titans East left the room to leave the former team to reconcile.

After a long silence, BeastBoy was the first to speak. "Damn I missed you guys!" Starfire surfaced, tears of happiness streaming down her face. "I have also missed you all dearly, especially the hugging of groups." Cyborg gave a light chuckle and Raven even smiled.

Cyborg pulled out of the hug slowly, "Guys, we all know why we're here. We need to save Robin." The team reluctantly ended the hug and looked at Cyborg, "But friend Cyborg, we do not where friend Robin is or where he will strike next." Cyborg nodded, "I have an idea" he says darkly.

The group circled Cyborg as he told them his plans.

* * *

I sit in my room staring at the wall, I haven't been out on a mission for days and part of me is thankful for that, it means that I cannot hurt anyone else.

I still feel incredible guilt at what I did to Green Arrow and the Titans. The look that the twins gave me before I left made my heart shatter; it was a look of betrayal and sadness. I think now they have lost hope in me.

Slade was not happy at my late arrival but he was impressed that I had managed to beat them with no trouble, so I was let off this time.

But the guilt of what I'd done still plagued me, I hadn't heard any news as to how Green Arrow was and my nightmares mainly consist of me hurting the ones I love most. My friends, my family and the public would each take a part in my dream, it was all very frightening. And still I don't know what Slade holds over me.

At first a part of me thought that he would tell the world my secret, my true identity, Batman's identity and each and every other friend that held an identity to protect the people around them, mainly KidFlash and Batgirl.

But with time I've come to realise that it is not that. It is something deeper and more sinister, something I would probably not be able to cope with. Speedy's reassurances did little to help the amount of things that Slade could do.

My train of thought was interrupted from a banging coming from the door. "Who is it?" I ask although I know fully well who it is. Slade enters, "Good to see you can keep a sense of humour, especially at a time like this." I look up at Slade in confusion, "What do you mean 'at a time like this'?" Slade smiled and motioned to me to follow him.

We walked through to the one training room in the place. Slade walked over to a table and picked up a suit, it was different to his usual style of orange and black. Instead it mostly silver apart from the giant 'S' insignia on the chest plate. Armour covered the suit at the shoulder, arms, wrists, knees and chest area. The rest was almost like black bandages but when I touched it, it was tougher than I expected.

"Wow, fancy." I say taking the suit from him. Slade handed me a ear piece that looked like headphone buds. "What's with the new get up?" I ask, placing the ear pieces in, without question. Slade smiles again, "Consider it a gift from Lex Luthor." I scowl but leave the ear piece in anyway.

Slade pulls out a controller from his belt and presses a button and a shooting pain goes through my ears. I put my hands over my ears and immediately try to pull them out. Only to have my hands disobey me.

Slade smiles and presses another button, "You can go change into your new suit now, Renegade." I'm about to tell Slade to stick his suit up the place where the sun don't shine only to have my legs move towards the door. Inside I can tell this isn't right, that my legs should be listening to what I say but it does not work.

As soon as the suit is on, the suit tightens. I try to pull it off but it does not come off. What is happening to me?

* * *

**I wonder if anybody can guess what the suit is :D First to guess gets free, imaginary cookies! **

**See you Wednesday! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh…I'm not late…not at all…**

**Nope…**

**Nada…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans the TV show and I don't own The Teen Titans Characters or any other characters for that matter, if I did then there would have been another series by now.**

**Oh yeah! Well Done to Pokes for guessing what suit Renegade's wearing. Free, virtual cookies for you! **

* * *

This was a new low even for Slade; the suit will not come off, no matter what I do. He won't even let me take it off in the shower!

I'm guessing he won't let me take it off because he knows I will never put it back on but still, he could at least let me shower properly!

I have free reign over what I do most of the time, just not in missions.

Mind you we haven't been on any yet missions for a while, we've just been training. A lot.

A sharp knock at the door brings me back to reality and away from my thoughts. "Renegade, meet me in the training room, five minutes." I suppress a moan and stand up, I'd rather get myself there than be forced through to the room.

When I get to the training room Slade is standing in the centre, his back to me. Slade turns to face me and I want to punch the smug smile that lies upon his face. "So we'll start off with some sparring, then some shooting practice and then some lunch." He walks over to the sparring mats and stands ready. I nod and walk over to meet him.

After several minutes of sparring, without actually getting anywhere, Slade stops me. "You've got to raise your arm a little higher; I almost hit you in the chest there." Now I'm normally use to Slade advising me on things and normally I don't mind but now I just see it as an insult.

"You'll just have to make sure you're controlling me right then." A look of confusion passes over Slade's face but is quickly replaced with his usual indifferent face. "Still stroppy about that I see?"

"Stroppy? Really? You're holding me against my will in this thing!" I say gesturing towards the suit. Slade lifts an eyebrow. "You've always had the choice to leave Renegade; you've just never had the knowledge. Had you found the exit there would have been nothing stopping you leaving. There has been several times where you could have escaped during missions and in the last few days. I've never actually threatened any of your friends in the last two years, it's all been up to you and your choices. " It's taking all of my willpower not to let my anger get the better of me right now. I take a deep breath and look up at Slade again, I'd had enough of his stupid mind games.

"The knowledge? So if I had found the door to leave you would have just let me leave, no worries, no threats, nothing? I find that very hard to believe Slade. Just because I never left doesn't mean I don't know what you're capable of. You wouldn't let me walk out of here if I wanted, not without either wreaking havoc upon Jump, or coming straight back for me. " I clench my fists and try to calm myself again. "And I think you'll find I did try and escape. When we left your first haunt I ran as fast and far as I possibly could from you but you came for me, just like you would have if I'd done it any other time. I've had enough of your mind games Slade, I'm over them and you." I turn to walk out of the room but before I can the familiar sharp, stinging pain starts in my ears and makes its way down to my spine.

The pain is agonizing, I want to crawl into a little ball and never come back up but I'm frozen on the spot. Through the pain I can hear one thing that's even clearer than the pain, Slade's voice.

"What were you expecting Renegade? I will not have intolerance in this haunt. Enough is enough." I can feel myself move around to face Slade. I want to snarl some kind of snappy comeback at him but it's no use, my lips are quite literally sealed.

"If I have to use this suit on you one more time before we have to go on a mission, then I will make you feel very sorry that you ever decided to disobey me, are we clear?" There's a slight relief in my head as the pain starts to fade and I realise that Slade is letting me nod my head. Instead I do nothing, which seems to infuriate him more. "I said, Are we clear?" the pain intensifies and it's all I can do to stop from passing out but I still don't nod.

Slade snarls and reaches out to grab my arm. He harshly pulls me through the corridors until we are back at my room. He throws me in and slams the door shut, suit still turned on.

* * *

"When will he get here? I'm tired of waiting, I wanna go out and kick some butt" The green changeling was hanging upside down from his chair and was much like the others, extremely bored.

"We should be going out and fighting Slade and bringing him to justice!" BeastBoy said again, turning into the right position. The rest of the team sighed but silently agreed with what the changeling was saying.

"We can't exactly start without him BB. It's bad enough we've kept him out of the loop for two years, if we start planning and beating up people without him I'm pretty sure he'll be a little more annoyed with us than he is now." The Cybernetic teen stood up and walked over to sit beside BeastBoy. BeastBoy huffed and crossed his arms, even though it had been two years BeastBoy hadn't become any more mature.

Just then a shrilling bell sounded through the room, "Uh…anyone order pizza?" BeastBoy jumped off the sofa and raced downstairs to the main doors, the rest of the team not far behind.

When they eventually managed to open the doors the team were shocked. "No way…" The stunned silence was evident on the teens faces.

"Uh…hi" the boy wonder gave a small wave. Speedy was the first to recover, "Dammit Robin, you look so much like him in the uniform, I almost didn't recognise you." The rest of the team's stares followed Speedy as he walked towards Robin. "Guys, this is Robin, Batman's newest protégé." Speedy put extra stress on newest.

The team closed their mouths as the little boy gave a three fingered salute. "Oh, sorry about that you just kind of looked like you know..." Robin nodded, "It's fine, I get it all the time." He grinned at the team, "Anyway I was told by the big man that he'll be at the Titans Tower in Jump City and that you, you, you and you should all be there." He said, pointing at Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and BeastBoy.

The team nodded and Cyborg turned to his team, "I'll only be gone for a few hours and then we'll get everything sorted out with Batman, ok?" Titans East nodded, then he turned back to Robin "and what are you going to do?" The Boy Wonder smiled and pulled a suitcase from behind him, "I've to make myself comfortable" The team started to protest but Robin stopped them, "Batman's orders, I've to help you guys out with as much as possible." The rest of the team nodded. "You should get going, let's just say Batman is not in a good mood."

The original titans nodded and left the building.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm really sorry about being late again! But what about Poor Renegade, huh!**

**Also Batman is pissed to say the least so that chapter should be fun**

**Till Sunday! Thanks for all the follows and favourites **

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys….Honestly I have no excuses for being late, I'm sorry I am a terrible person! There's not that much left in the story however so you never know we might just finish it by the end of this month! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed the story, your support is greatly appreciated! **

**Also, I've come up with another idea for a FF but I need to plan this one out! I think that's part of the problem why my updates aren't as good as they should be! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

To say Cyborg was nervous about meeting THE Batman would be an understatement. Cyborg was petrified beyond belief; I mean they had kept the man in the dark for almost two years; you don't keep information from Batman and live to tell the tale.

Cyborg pulled up with the rest of his team in the T-car. Even though the team had disbanded for a while, Cyborg had kept the tower in top condition. Beastboy was the first out of the car, "Hey! It looks exactly like how we left it."

The rest of the team bundled out of the car, stood in front of the tower and admired their old tower. Raven's monotonous voice broke the silence. "So who's ready to meet the scariest guy alive?" Cyborg gulped down his fear.

"Even scarier than you Raven?" Beastboy was silenced with a deadly glare from Raven but he had certainly lightened the mood.

"Here goes nothing" The Titans walked together towards the Giant T.

* * *

Batman could hear the young heroes walking up the stairs although they were trying to be quiet. "He's gonna be so pissed!" A collection of cries silenced the young changeling also known as BeastBoy. "Well he is!"

Batman stood in the centre of the main room and waited on the Titans coming through. The teens started to talk in low, hushed voices. "When we go in we have to apologise straight away, tell him the entire story from our point of view. Maybe he'll understand." Batman allowed himself a small, amused smile. They thought they're going to get away with this easily.

Not even two seconds later the Titans entered, Cyborg and Raven at the front.

Cyborg was the first to speak, "Good Afternoon…ah…Batman, I'm Cyborg and this is Raven, Bea-" Batman glared at the Cybernetic boy and he stopped talking.

"I know fine well who you and your friends are Cyborg." Batman looked at each of the Titans, individually assessing them as he went along.

Cyborg, also known as Victor Stone, used to be an athlete until an unfortunate accident led him to become half robot, half human. Cyborg is roughly around the age of twenty, technically not a teen anymore.

Raven, also known as Rachael Roth, Half demon, half Human. Her Father is Trigon, another event they thought they could keep Batman out of. She must be around seventeen years old.

BeastBoy or Garfield Logan, a young green changeling became this way after a scientific experiment gone wrong. BeastBoy is around 15 years old.

And Starfire or Kor'i Anders, an Alien from the planet Tamaran, came here after being forced to be a slave for the Gordian's, no known weaknesses. Around the age of seventeen.

The Titans were silent as Batman assessed them then when he was done he nodded in satisfaction. He raised a hand and pointed at Cyborg, "I want to speak to you first. I believe you've taken over Robin's role as leader, yes?" Cyborg nodded, almost dumbfounded.

Batman turned around allowing his cape to billow around him and walked through to one of the many rooms in the tower.

Cyborg followed unwillingly, turning back to look at his team, "If I don't come back, call for help," He said in a joking manner.

The Titans sat on their couch with a collective sigh. They were only sitting for two minutes before BeastBoy started moaning, "I'm boorred" Raven and Starfire looked over at BeastBoy who had now moved to hang upside down from his chair.

Raven stood up from her seat and turned the large TV on, "I'm pretty sure your games are still working BeastBoy." In a movement so fast it would put Kidflash to shame; BeastBoy sat up with his controller in his hands. "Who's first?"

* * *

Cyborg sat on the chair across from Batman and braced for the incoming lecture, he felt like a child again. Batman turned to Cyborg and Cyborg looked away from his intense stare. Here it goes.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in?" Cyborg put his hands out in surrender, "Listen Batman, we never contacted you because Robin…h-he never wanted you to interfere…" Cyborg tailed off feeling the Bat's glare intensify, if that was even possible. "Interfere?" Cyborg sighed and put his face in his hands.

"The first time that Slade held Robin against his will, we were gonna call you, but then we got him back. Afterwards when we told Robin, he told us that under no circumstances were we to call you. He said something about being independent from the 'big' superheroes or something." Batman sighed, "I thought so, Robin is stubborn like that."

He brought a fist down on the table, "But that's still no excuse for not calling me. If I hadn't been checked in on you, I might have not known he had gone." Cyborg looked up at Batman, "I'm sorry Batman, I know now we should have called you first, we were stupid and careless and it's cost us a lot." Batman raised an eyebrow from under his cowl. "I'll need all the files you have on Slade; I've brought my own files on Deathstroke, I'll also need anything you have on Red X." Cyborg rose from his seat. Batman turned to face Cyborg. "While I'm doing this you could look at Robin's activity before he was kidnapped. You and your team can gather knowledge on what you know" Cyborg nodded and left the room to confer with his team.

Batman waited until the door had fully closed and then slumped into a seat, "Dick, what have you got yourself into?"

* * *

**There we go another chapter! I hope everyone had a really cool Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone! **

**I will update on Sunday because I have it ready for you guys, I just need to tweak some things.**

**Please Review!**

**See you Sunday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Look I actually updated on time :)**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own anything.**

* * *

Being stuck in a suit having to follow someone's every command is not how I imagined myself living in the future. To say Slade is taking it over board with the suit would be an understatement. It's been a long time since I've not been under the control of the suit, I can only imagine what kind of damage this is having on my nervous system.

Slade is sitting in his trademark chair facing one of his many giant screens, I've been standing for almost three hours at his side and I've not moved once during that time.

Slade sighs and turns in his chair; he stands up slowly and paces in front of me. This is unusual even for him, usually he just gloats or bosses me around.

He stops in front of me and crosses his arms over. "It seems the Titans have a guest." Slade's screen lights up and shots of the Titans main room flood the screen. There are several pictures of the Titans East, Speedy shooting arrows, Aqualad swimming, Mas y Menos playing a video game and Bumblebee sparring. All with one person, Robin.

Slade turns to me again, "Look familiar?"

A sense of dread takes over me as I take in the old but improved uniform. It's that little guy that Bruce brought in, the third Robin, Tim Drake.

Slade smirks and a cold chill passes through me, "I think it's time we paid the Titans a little visit."

* * *

Robin was loving the Titans life. It was so much better than at home. He'd met everyone and they were all great, he'd met Speedy before at some high profile dinners but he hadn't heard from him in a while since he had moved away.

He managed to get along with everyone and he'd even been out on a few missions with them, nothing big just a few robberies here and there.

Robin's communicator buzzed as he got a call from Batman, "I'll just be two seconds, Batman's checking up on me" Robin walked out of the room leaving the Titans to talk amongst themselves.

"Robin." Batman's face appeared on the screen in front of him, "Everything alright?" Robin nodded, "Yeah, it's fine, the Titans have been doing the work on their end, how's everything on yours?" Batman sighed and shook his head, "We still have no leads on any of Slade's hideouts, we've checked all the old ones out and even some other warehouses but they're not there."

Robin sighed also; he knew just how much Dick meant to Bruce. He'd been the first Robin and his first son.

"Well the team and I are going on a patrol tonight to check that everything's alright in Steel City, I'll do a little bit of detective work while I'm out." Batman nodded but didn't seem fully convinced. "Ok, just be careful, will you?"

Robin scoffed, "Aren't I always?" Batman gave a light chuckle, a very rare noise to come from the man, "Alright then, Batman out." The screen went black as Batman cut the signal off.

Robin sat back in his seat, 'where to now?' he asked himself.

As he got up from his seat he heard the sound of smashing glass coming from the main room then, "Titans go!"

Robin rushed into the main room as fast as he could, not prepared for what he saw.

Aqualad laid at one side of the room, a nasty gash in his head and a nice Aqualad shaped print on the wall, he was knocked out cold. One of the twins, Mas, sat at another end of the room his leg bent at a very awkward angle, his twin, Menos, stood over him protectively. Bumblebee and Speedy were shooting stingers and arrows at a figure cloaked by the clearing smoke, the figure turned his body in the direction of Robin.

'I've got a bad feeling about this' flashed through Robin's mind as he produced a bo staff from his utility belt. The figure moved and Robin lost sight of him, apparently so did Bumblebee and Speedy. "Dammit, not this again." growled Speedy.

"Robin get over here," Bumblebee had flown over to the twins and Speedy over to Aqualad. "He's still in here but we need to get these guys out. Can you carry Mas to the Med bay? Speedy will take Aqualad and I'll check around for…" she tailed off. "For Renegade."

Robin nodded and gingerly picked up Mas, careful not to move his leg more than he had to. Bumblebee flew away; Speedy jerked his head to the side, "This way to the med bay and watch out for him ok?" Robin nodded again and ran over to join Speedy. "Menos, you look out for anything suspicious alright?"

"Si Senor" The three boys jogged through the halls, towards the med bay. They eventually managed to reach it and Menos flung the doors open. Robin placed Mas on one of the beds carefully.

The doors slid shut behind Speedy and Robin ran over to help hoist Aqualad onto a bed. "I'm going back out to look for Renegade; you stay here and look after them with Menos." He turned to Menos, "Contact Cyborg and the others and tell them what's happened." Menos took out his communicator and tried to connect to Cyborg. "Senor Speedy, it doesn't work." Speedy cursed under his breath and ran to the doors, "Can you try and get through to Batman then? He'll want to know what's happening." Robin brought out his own communicator and started to type codes in. "It's blocked but it shouldn't be too difficult to break through."

Speedy nodded, "I need to go, just tell him what's happening and tell him to get here as soon as possible" Speedy ran over to the doors and slid them open, but they stuck fast. "What the-" Speedy tried to open them again but they were locked and weren't moving. Speedy started pounding on the doors. "Bumblebee, the doors!"

A cry sounded through the tower and the doors slowly opened, "Shit! Bumblebee!" Speedy ran down the halls to help Bumblebee. Robin ran after him, "Wait Speedy!" But it was too late he was gone. "Dammit..." Robin finally broke through the security stopping him from contacting Batman. "Batman, get down here now, Dick's here." Batman opened his mouth to say something but the communication cut out.

A black and orange mask filled the screen instead. "Very impressive Robin, I wouldn't have expected you to get through that security barrier. Congratulations, I'm impressed. For now." The screen cut out again. Menos looked up at Robin, "Senor Robin, are we in trouble?" Robin looked down at Menos but before he could say anything the lights cut out.

"Great, now we're in a bloody horror movie." Another cry, presumably from Speedy, echoed in the med bay. Robin sighed, "We're not splitting up, it's what he wants so he can pick us off one by one. We're going to wait here, let him come to us." The tower sat in silence and Robin felt the little boy trembling next to him. "It'll be alright Menos, Batman's coming." Menos smiled up at Robin but it quickly disappeared and his face paled.

"I really wish you hadn't said that, now I'll need to finish you off faster than I intended." Robin growled under his breath and turned to face Renegade. Renegade stood in front of the doors, a smirk plastering his face, "Hello Timmy."

* * *

**Ooooh…Cliffhanger! **

**See you Wednesday ;) **

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and reading the story! I hope you're enjoying it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai! So…I updated again, I'm getting better at this! I won't keep you for too long I just wanted to give a quick little shoutout to** **_I'm Judging You. _****Who reviewed almost all of my chapters, It was a really nice surprise so thank you!**

**In answer to your question****_: Tim is about 12 in this I'd imagine. That's quite young isn't it? I read somewhere that Dick Grayson was about four or five years older than Tim so I'm basing it on that, please feel free to correct me though! :D _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own Batman and I certainly don't own DC Comics! Can we get on with the story now?**

* * *

"Batman, Get down here now, Dick's here." Batman's eyes widened in alarm but before he could say anything, the communication cut out. "Tim?!" Batman shook the communicator in frustration, knowing that it would do nothing to get communication back on.

How had things gotten so bad so fast? It hadn't even been half an hour since he'd checked up on Tim. Batman sighed and stalked through to the Titans main room, paper littered every inch of the room. It was all the information that they had on Slade/Deathstroke, Dick and Red X.

Batman waded through the piles of paper and made it over to where Cyborg sat. "Cyborg, I'm going to Steel City, Renegade's attacking the Tower over there. Hopefully he'll still be there by the time I get there." Batman started to walk out of the room only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder; Batman turned round and faced the cybernetic teen. "If Renegade's there then we're coming too. Maybe when he sees us all together again, he'll know we're all safe and not in any sort of danger."

Batman scowled not fully convinced by Cyborg's argument. "Alright but you move when I say you move, you do what I say when I say it, not ten minutes after. The Robin you used to know may not be there anymore." Batman turned to leave again, his cape swishing. "I leave in five minutes, get the rest of the team ready."

* * *

Fear coursed slowly through Tim's body. He knew he should move but he couldn't. Before him stood Renegade, the first Robin, his idol, but at the same time it wasn't him.

His stance was stiff, almost robotic like, his voice not quite his. It almost had an obnoxious tone laced through it.

The last time Tim checked Robin was not obnoxious, a little annoying but not obnoxious.

Behind him Tim could feel Menos tremble from fear. He had to do something, fast. "What did you do with Speedy and Bumblebee?" Tim could hear the slight tremble in his voice even as he said it. Renegade chuckled…wait chuckled? Wasn't a cackle more his usual style?

"Speedy and Bumblebee will be fine, with the correct medical treatment." A smile grew on his face but it was gone as quickly as it had come, replaced with a slight frown, almost as if he was confused as to why he was saying these things. Was he fighting with himself?

Tim started talking again, "What do you mean with the right medical treatment? What did you do to them?" Renegade sighed as if tired of the conversation. "Nothing too bad, just a few scratches and bumps. Nothing like what's going to happen to you now." Renegade started to prepare to fight. Tim pushed Menos out of the way, "Hide now!" Menos shook his head, "I can help!" A loud cry came for Renegade as he raised Bo staff. "Now Menos!" In a quick, fluid movement Tim had produced his staff from his belt and blocked the oncoming hit from Renegade.

Renegade was fast; his movements were swift and powerful. Tim could only manage to block his attacks before another hit was sent his way.

Tim ducked from a hit directed at his head but Renegade was fast and in a last minute move pulled down his bo staff upon Tim's head before he could roll away. He saw stars in his eyes and shook his head to get rid of them. Renegade's attacks only seemed to be coming more powerful and even faster. Tim was struggling to say the least; he wouldn't be able to keep this up.

Tim had to think tactics. He observed Renegade's movements and saw that there was no way he would be able to beat him with hand to hand combat. He was too good. He gave the room a quick scan but saw nothing that he could use to distract Renegade.

Again Tim blocked another hit from Renegade, this one so powerful that he felt a sharp pain traveling down his arm. _'Think Tim, Think!'_ But before he could do anything he was on the ground, a foot on his chest restraining him, bo staff at his face.

"Poor Timmy, all brain and no skill" Renegade reached to his belt and brought out a handgun. "No hard feelings Tim, right?" Tim tensed as he waited for the shot that would evidently end his life. After about thirty seconds he opened his eyes, to a sight that both confused and shocked him.

* * *

_'Grayson this isn't you, stop. You don't kill people! That's not what you do! You save people from danger, not bring it to them!'_ I could see everything that was happening; I could see that I was too powerful and too fast for Tim to handle. I saw the mistake he made by taking his eyes off of my movements, even for just as second. Of course he didn't last long, especially with Slade controlling me on the other end.

_'Just concentrate on the gun Grayson, you will not shoot him, you don't kill. You're a good guy!'_ Slowly the pressure started to fall from my body, a relief I hadn't felt in days, or maybe it was weeks, flowed through me.

_'ok Grayson, we can do this, just let go of the gun and get out of here.' _

A sharp, clear voice sounded in my ear, "Renegade, what do you think you're doing?" Slade's tone was dangerously low but I could hear the dangerously angry tone underlying it. I fought back against the huge amount of pressure starting to flow back into my body; I would not shoot this kid.

"You know Slade, one thing they should have taught you in parenting school, is that teenagers like to rebel." With one final push the pressure released its hold on me and I fell to the ground with exhaustion.

* * *

Renegade's suit started to glow a strange sort of yellow colour and his face was a mix of pain and complete focus. He started to back away from Tim and finally dropped the gun to the floor. A brilliant white flash filled the room and Tim covered his eyes. Renegade then fell to his knees with exhaustion.

"Renegade?" A moan escaped the boy's lips and he sat up slowly, holding his head. A look of surprise crossed his face but was quickly replaced with a look of dread. "I've got to get out of here" He stood up quickly but had to grab onto the table beside him.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere!" Tim put a restraining hand on Renegade's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "You don't understand, if I don't leave now then Slade will get back online and he will make me hurt you. I don't know how long I'd be able to stop him from controlling me." Confusion washed over Tim, "What do you mean controlling?"

Renegade turned to Tim and grabbed both of his shoulders, "Can you do me a favour?" Tim nodded his head, feeling that at any moment it would fall off. "Tell Batman that I'm ok, the haunt is in the middle of the western desert not far from here, and that I don't have an exact location. Tell him to look into Luthor's nervous system suits as this suit is making me unable to control my movements and I don't think I will be able to stop until he finds out how to disable the suit. Also tell him that the other Titans will be ok in a few weeks they just need bandaged up and there concussions looked at but other than that they should be fine."

Renegade looked at his shoes and then back up at Tim, "Also tell him, I'm sorry…for everything" Tim nodded and squeezed Renegade's shoulder, "If you want I could try hacking into the systems that control your suit maybe I could-" Renegade was shaking his head, "it's not that kind of suit, I've never seen anything like this before." Tim furrowed his brow in frustration.

"So you're not even going to let me try?" Renegade shook his head again. Tim tightened his grip on his arm, "You're not leaving! Batman will be here soon, he can help!" Renegade pulled his arm from Tim's grip and started to run towards the window, "Wait!"

Renegade turned one last time, gave Tim a three fingered salute and jumped out of the open window.

Tim ran over to the window and looked out but Renegade was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**TaDa! Another chapter! We're not far from the end actually D: Oh well! **

**Thank you to everyone who has Read and reviewed and followed the story! Hope you're enjoying it! **

**I won't be able to update on Wednesday's until at least February, sorry! I've got too many exams that I need to study for! **

**I'll still update on Sundays as normal :D **

**See you then! **


End file.
